


1987 ford mustang

by spxcestxtion



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1980s, Bang Chan is a Pool Boy, Barbecue, Blowjob in the Shower, Bottom Hwang Hyunjin, Car Sex, Hwang Hyunjin is a Little Shit, Hwang Hyunjin-centric, Hyunjin is an Exhibitionist, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Pool Sex, Running Away, Secret Relationship, Summer Romance, Teasing, Top Bang Chan, implied exhibitionism, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28413066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spxcestxtion/pseuds/spxcestxtion
Summary: it was the summer of ‘88 when bang chan had moved into hwang hyunjin’s neighborhood. and for some ungodly reason, everyone seemed to like him. even the cranky old man who lived at the end of the street. he was just that guy that everyone loved, and it made hyunjin sick to his stomach.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 81
Collections: fav





	1987 ford mustang

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first full smut that i've written so it's probably really shitty umm...

it was the summer of ‘88 when bang chan had moved into hwang hyunjin’s neighborhood. and for some ungodly reason, everyone seemed to like him. even the cranky old man who lived at the end of the street. he was just that guy that everyone loved, and it made hyunjin sick to his stomach. 

and despite the hate he felt, hyunjin couldn’t stop himself from showing off. every time bang chan was outside, hyunjin kept his window wide open, claiming it was to let in the summer breeze because his fan was ‘always broken’. he would saunter around his room shirtless with his shorts that were way too short for his legs, stretching and making sure chan could see the way his hair fell onto his shoulders. 

if he wasn’t in his room, he was on the porch, with his dog on his lap and a book in his hands, glancing at chan. every now and then, his gaze would shift over to chan’s arms, the way the veins stuck out when he was trying to fix something difficult. he was always working on his car, a white 1987 ford mustang gt convertible with a red interior. it was pretty, hyunjin will give him that, and he would rather die than admit that he would want to get a ride in it. 

he’d currently been lying on one of their lounge chairs by the pool, trying to get a tan in when his mother called him from the kitchen. 

“hyunjin!”

with a groan, the blonde stands up, pushing his sunglasses up to his hair, dragging his feet through the sliding door and into the kitchen, where his mother is pouring herself a glass of lemonade. 

“can you please clean the pool while i’m gone? please?”

“but it’s so dirty. i wanted to tan.”

his mother sighs, taking a few sips from her cup before setting it down, grabbing her purse.

“then ask chan to do it. he cleaned the neighbors’ yesterday.”

hyunjin flushes, but nods silently. he watches his mother walk out the front door before letting out a defeated sigh. it takes him a few minutes to compose himself, and he looks around for his flip flops, slipping them on before walking back out the back door. he opens the gate, but closes it quickly so kkami doesn’t run away. 

huffing, he stares at chan’s house, putting his hands on his hips as he tries to collect his thoughts. he looks both ways before jogging across the street, walking up the steps of the porch and knocking softly on the door. it doesn’t take long for it to open, revealing bang chan in all his glory. 

“hey hyunjin!” 

he’s wearing a muscle tank with swimming trunks, and his blonde hair is held back by a headband. hyunjin smiles a bit, crossing his arms over his chest as he tries to form a proper sentence without embarrassing himself. 

“did you need something?” chan asks, quirking a brow. 

“mom asked me to clean the pool, but i’m crap at it.” 

chan laughs softly, and steps outside after putting his flip flops on. he closes the door behind him and walks past hyunjin, down the stairs of the porch. hyunjin frowns, obviously confused. 

“what are you doing?”

“i’m gonna help you out. i just need to get my supplies from the shed.”

“oh.” 

hyunjin makes a mental note to scold himself later, running down the stairs and following chan to his backyard. chan is already rummaging through the toolshed, and after a couple of minutes, he emerges with a pool net and a small toolbox. 

“alright, lead the way.”

despite his cheerful tone, hyunjin can’t find it in him to be disgusted. instead, he turns on his heel and leads chan across the street to his house. he holds the gate open for him, all while cursing at kkami to stop trying to run away. 

“sorry, he likes to be a little shit.” he mutters once chan sets his tools down. 

“it’s alright, he’s a cutie.” chan laughs, reaching out to pet kkami. 

hyunjin’s jaw drops and he huffs, crossing his arms again. 

“he doesn’t let me touch him.”

“i’m a dog whisperer.” 

hyunjin snorts, shaking his head before picking kkami up and walking over to the pool. he grimaces at the leaves floating around, and lets out a sigh. 

“don’t worry, i’ll clean it up in no time.” 

hyunjin stares at him before walking back to his lounge chair, kicking his flip flops off and sitting down. he sets kkami down on his lap as he makes himself comfortable, lowering his sunglasses. he closes his eyes for a bit, but as soon as he hears chan walking around and humming to himself, hyunjin’s eyes open. he watches him through his sunglasses, praising himself for buying mirrored ones so chan couldn’t see his eyes. 

after a bit, hyunjin feels his throat grow dry, and he stands up, walking into the kitchen. he grabs two glasses and takes the pitcher of lemonade outside. he sets the glasses and pitcher down on the table, pushing his sunglasses up again. 

“do you want lemonade? my mom made some last night.”

chan looks over his shoulder with a grin, nodding his head. he sets the pool net down, jogging over to the table as hyunjin pours the cold drink into both glasses. 

“wow, it’s really hot, isn’t it?” chan fans himself, and pulls off his shirt, draping it over one of the chairs. 

“yeah.” hyunjin forces himself to divert his gaze, pushing one of the glasses towards chan, who takes it with a ‘thank you’. 

hyunjin avoids looking at chan as he drinks his lemonade, but when he finally does, he regrets it. lemonade is dripping from the older’s chin, a few drops on his chest, and hyunjin flushes, clearing his throat. chan looks at him briefly before setting his own glass down, wiping his chin and chest before letting out a content sigh. 

“that’s amazing. your mom’s lemonade is delicious.”

hyunjin ignores him, instead trying to focus on pouring himself another glass. he sees chan move out of the corner of his eyes, though he remains still. 

“are you alright?” chan’s voice is closer than before, and when hyunjin looks over his shoulder, he’s surprised to see chan standing behind him. 

  
“peachy.” 

“hmm.” chan moves closer and hyunjin bites his lip, pushing the pitcher and his own glass aside before turning around to face the older. 

chan is closer than he was before, and hyunjin tenses up when he feels rough hands on his waist. 

“is this okay?”

hyunjin nods silently, his breath hitching in the back of his throat. chan moves closer, pressing him against the edge of the table, and hyunjin has to bite back a whine. despite being shorter, chan seems to be bigger, and hyunjin is definitely not in a position to argue. he lets chan cup his face, lets him kiss him, and the minute their lips touch, hyunjin’s gone. 

he wraps his arms around chan’s neck, pulling him closer, chasing after his lips when chan pulls away. he whines, tugging on his hair, and chan laughs. 

“don’t laugh at me.”

“you’re so desperate.”

hyunjin flushes even more, and pulls away. 

“you’re not very discreet, you know. i always see you from your window, flaunting your hair or that pretty body of yours. i know you watch me when you’re outside.” chan whispers, his hand slowly dropping to grip hyunjin’s jaw. he hold his head in place, and hyunjin finds it difficult to pull away, forcing himself to look down at the other. 

“i’ve always wondered what you’d look like bent over. preferably over the hood of my car, but i’ll take this too.”

“channie. . .” hyunjin whispers, pupils blown. 

“hmm?”

“mom wouldn’t like this.”

chan laughs, and instead of arguing, he kisses him again. hyunjin whines against his lips, though he soon sighs contently, tongue darting out desperately, licking across chan’s lips. 

“you’re so needy.” 

“‘m sorry. . .” hyunjin whispers again, though he’s not really sure how sincere his apology is. 

chan laughs again, biting on hyunjin’s lip before swallowing his whines. this time, chan presses his tongue against hyunjin’s lips, eliciting a loud moan from the younger, whose lips part in response. chan’s tongue runs across his lips again, slipping past and eating up all the moans and whimpers from the other. 

when he finally pulls away, hyunjin is gasping for air, a faint trail of saliva connecting their lips. chan smirks, quickly pressing his lips against hyunjin’s jaw. he’s ruthless, pushes the collar of his shirt down his shoulder, sucks on the skin, trying to pull more moans from the younger’s lips. 

“channie, no marks please. mom will be mad.”

chan nods, and continues to suck on his neck, only lighter, careful not to bruise the tanned skin. hyunjin throws his head back, eyes fluttering shut as he gasps. chan’s fingers slip under hyunjin’s shirt, pushing the material up and over his head, dropping it to the ground carelessly. effortlessly, he turns hyunjin around, spreading his legs with his knees, and presses down on his back, pushing him down onto the table. hyunjin lets out a groan, the growing hard-on in his shorts rubbing against the edge of the table deliciously. 

“channie. . .”

chan ignores him, fingers slipping under the waistband of his shorts, and hyunjin gasps. he reaches up and takes his sunglasses off, setting them aside, before looking over his shoulder. he stares at chan, whose gaze is fixated on him. 

“channie. . .” he tries again, only to divert his attention when he hears the front door open. 

“hyunjin!” his mom’s voice resonates throughout the air and hyunjin pushes chan away, straightening himself up and pulling his shirt over his shorts. 

chan clears his throat, walking over to the other side of the table to fetch his shirt. he makes eye contact with hyunjin, who flushes even more and turns his head away. 

“hi chan, how are you? how’s your mother?” hyunjin’s mom joins them in the backyard, taking hyunjin’s glass and pouring herself some lemonade. 

“she’s good. busy. lucas has been a pain since camp started.” 

“i imagine so. how’s hannah?”

“she’s good too.” chan offers a warm smile, and glances over at hyunjin again. he pulls his shirt over his head, clearing his throat. “i cleaned the pool for you guys. it’s sparkling.” he walks towards the pool net, grabbing it, along with the toolbox. 

“where are you going? i was just about to make lunch. stay, i’m sure hyunjin would love the company too.” 

hyunjin makes a mental note to bother his mom later, but he turns to face chan, smiling a bit. 

“are you sure? i don’t want to-”

“nonsense! the more the merrier.” hyunjin’s mother shakes her head, and chan sets the net down to the side of the pool along with the toolbox. 

“okay.” 

hyunjin’s mother visibly beams, and takes the pitcher into the kitchen, leaving hyunjin alone with chan again. 

“hyunjin, don’t be rude. invite him in.” his mom scolds him, and hyunjin sighs, leading chan through the sliding door. 

he kicks his flip flops off, pointing to the space by the door. 

“you can leave your shoes here.” 

he doesn’t even wait for chan, walking up the stairs with kkami in tow. chan catches up fairly quickly, however, and is quick to walk after hyunjin, following him into the younger’s room. the window is open, letting in a nice breeze. there’s vinyl albums hanging on the walls, a guitar in the corner, along with a small doggie bed. a stack of new vinyls lays untouched on hyunjin’s desk, and chan walks over slowly, lifting one of the albums up. 

“ac/dc?” he asks, smiling.

“yeah.”

chan sets it down, and looks at the wall of vinyl albums hanging above hyunjin’s bed. 

“is that madonna?” he points to one of them, and hyunjin grins, nodding his head. 

  
“love her.” he lifts kkami up, and sets him down on the bed, sitting down beside the dog. 

chan sits down beside him, too close to be allowed. he puts his hand on hyunjin’s knee, squeezing gently and hyunjin’s breath hitches. 

“channie. . .”

“what?”

hyunjin turns to face him, face flushing again. he reaches back, putting his hair up in a half ponytail. he watches chan’s expression, laughing a bit at the way the older seems mezmerized by the simple action. 

“can i kiss you?” he asks softly, leaning forward a bit. 

chan nods, closing the space between them, and hyunjin meets him halfway. he gasps in the back of his throat when their lips touch again, though it’s only for a few seconds. hyunjin huffs, clearly disappointed, and moves impulsively. he climbs onto chan’s lap, wrapping his arms around his neck, and kisses him properly. chan’s hands quickly settle on hyunjin’s waist, grip tight as he tilts his head up. hyunjin pushes forward, biting back a yelp when he’s pulled down. chan falls onto the mattress, and hyunjin places his hands on either side of the older’s head to avoid crushing him.

“kiss me again.” hyunjin whispers and chan complies, pulling the taller boy down. 

hyunjin kisses him with fervor, desperation evident in the sloppy way his lips moved against chan’s. slowly, hyunjin trails his lips down, sucking on chan’s jaw. he’s determined to mark up the older’s pale skin, wanting his marks to stick out. 

“careful, hyunjin. your mom will be suspicious.”

“don’t jinx it.” hyunjin hisses, shaking his head. 

he trails his hand up chan’s shirt, shuddering when he feels the muscles on his abdomen, and he can’t resist running his fingers over each crevice, wanting to touch every part of his muscles. he doesn’t get very far due to his mother calling for lunch, and both boys split, fixing themselves before walking back downstairs. 

the table is set outside when they come down, and hyunjin’s mother is smiling widely. they sit down across from each other, and hyunjin’s mother fills their plates with too much food. 

“how are you liking it here?” 

“it’s nice. not as warm as home, but i’m not complaining.”

“good good.”

hyunjin glances at chan, though he quickly looks away the second they make eye contact. he tunes out their conversation, instead taking bits of his food and feeding kkami when he runs by. 

“you and your family should come by tomorrow night. we’re having our annual neighborhood barbeque.” hyunjin snaps out of this thoughts, looking up again. 

he opens his mouth to retort, to make a joke that chan was probably too busy to come by, but he stops himself. instead, the blonde pushes his chair back dramatically, making sure both pairs of eyes were on him. 

“i’m gonna go for a swim.” he says nonchalantly, not even sparing chan a look before walking to his lounge chair. 

he slips off his flip flops, placing them neatly at the foot of the chair, before grabbing the hem of his shirt, slowly pulling it off. he drags out the motion on purpose, wanting to feel chan’s eyes on him. he pulls his hair out of the ponytail, dropping the hair tie onto the chair. he walks past chan towards the stairs of the pool, taking his time as he stepped into the water. he hums to himself before dropping under the water, swimming to the deep end before resurfacing. 

he swims around for a bit, splashing kkami every time he approaches the edge, though he avoids looking at chan, hoping the other is still watching him. he watches his mother start to clean the table, and glances at chan, who helps her. he huffs and frowns at the lack of attention, swimming to the edge and resting his arms on the concrete. he dropped his head onto his arms, watching chan run back and forth, plates in hand until the table was clean. he hears his mother kick chan out, telling him to enjoy the weather, and hyunjin finds it difficult to hide his smile. 

“what are you smiling at?” chan asks, breaking hyunjin’s thoughts. 

the blonde looks up, an innocent look in his eyes as he flutters his eyelashes, chewing on his lip. 

“you.” 

chan laughs softly, pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it aside. hyunjin watches as he slips into the pool and goes under, resurfacing and pushing his hair out of his eyes. they stare at each other for a bit until hyunjin’s mom breaks the silence.

“hyunjin, i’m going to run to the store, okay? there’s ice cream in the freezer.” she calls, sticking her head out the door and hyunjin waves her off, watching as she slips her shoes on and walks out the front door. 

he waits a few minutes before turning around to look for chan, but the older is missing. he huffs, crossing his arms over his chest before swimming to the middle of the pool. he cries out when he feels hands snake around his waist, screaming when he’s lifted out of the water and tossed aside. he lets himself sink to the bottom of the pool for a moment, and he looks up to see chan’s legs. as he swims up, he grabs them, pulling the male down under as he resurfaces. 

he laughs when chan comes up for air, splashing the male. he insantly regrets it when chan lifts his hands and smacks the water, the hit loud enough to be heard from the houses down the street. chan starts swimming after him, and hyunjin shrieks, trying to out run him, only to be pulled back, arms snaking around his waist again and he shudders. 

“where do you think you’re going?” chan whispers in his ear and hyunjin moans when chan’s grip tightens, throwing his head back onto the older’s shoulder, eyes fluttering shut. 

chan nibbles on his ear playfully before dropping his head to lightly suck on hyunjin’s skin again. he pulls hyunjin closer to his chest, and hyunjin whimpers softly when he feels chan press up against the curve of his ass, not that he minds. 

all his worrying about being seen by the neighbors disappears and he slowly turns around, wrapping his arms around chan’s neck. he yelps when chan’s hands drop under his thighs, lifting him up. he giggles a bit, though his giggles soon fade into a gasp when chan sets him down on the stairs, making himself comfortable between hyunjin’s legs. 

“channie. . .”

without much hesitation, chan leans forward, and instead of meeting him halfway, hyunjin waits eagerly, eyes closing again when their lips finally touch. he moans again, gasping against chan’s lips, his fingers running through chan’s hair and legs wrapping tighter around his waist, pulling the older closer.

“desperate?”

“so desperate.” hyunjin groans, throwing his head back as chan kisses his jugular, nose brushing over his skin. 

hyunjin grinds down subtly against chan’s leg, gasping and arching his back into the other’s chest, and chan’s grip on his waist tightens, fingers slipping under the waistband of his shorts. he presses himself closer to hyunjin, beads of sweat already forming on his forehead despite the cool water. hyunjin is overwhelmed, the mixture of heat from the sun and cold from the water making the hairs on his arms stick up and he moans each time chan’s teeth graze his skin, teasing but not biting. he tugs harshly at chan’s blonde locks, lifting his head up forcefully to kiss him. he tugs on his bottom lip with his teeth, messily kissing the older male while his hips roll beautifully against chan’s thigh. 

“fuck. . .” chan groans, pressing his knee into hyunjin’s crotch, drawing out a long mewl from the younger’s lips. 

hyunjin’s desperation only grows, and he throws his head back again, clawing at chan’s back as he continues to rock his hips. chan makes no move to pull away, instead applying more pressure to hyunjin’s crotch. his hand slips down slowly, trailing down hyunjin’s chest and abdomen, rough, calloused hands gliding over the smooth skin until he stops once hyunjin’s length is in his hands. he palms him lazily while his lips work to suck marks into hyunjin’s skin, each one making hyunjin dizzier and dizzier. 

“channie. . . marks. . .”

“it’s okay.”

hyunjin gasps, moaning and writhing under chan’s grasp. chan continues to palm him, his other hand gripping hyunjin’s waist tight enough to bruise. he moves hyunjin’s body the way he wants, rocking him against his thigh, covering hyunjin’s face in gentle kisses. 

“channie. . .channie. . .”

“are you close?”

hyunjin nods, nails digging deeper into chan’s back, the movement of his hips becoming erratic and rough, eager to get himself off. his moans grow in pitch, and he arches his back again, crying out loudly. chan’s name spills from his lips as he comes, spilling into his shorts, and chan hums in satisfaction. the blonde moves his hand away slowly, running his fingers through hyunjin’s hair. 

“pretty.” he whispers, and hyunin grabs hold of the older, his muscles twitching as he slowly regains his composure. 

his hands trail down, fingers brushing over chan’s crotch, earning him a low groan from the other. 

“do you need help with that?”

“i’ll be alright.” chan chuckles, though it’s evident that the erection in his shorts is painful. hyunjin pushes chan off, grabbing his hand instead as he climbs out of the pool. 

“what are you doing?”

“let’s shower.” 

chan stares at him, confused, but follows hyunjin inside, complaining about the puddles they were leaving behind. hyunjin brushes it off, pulling chan upstairs and shoving him into the bathroom. he leaves chan to strip as he turns the water on in the shower, waiting for it to turn warm. he pulls his own shorts off, grimacing when he notices how soiled they are. he tosses the shorts into the sink, turning to face chan, who is still in his shorts. 

“well?”

chan stares at him mindlessly before stuttering, pulling his own shorts off, earning a giggle from the younger when his cock springs free from the fabric. hyunjin pulls him into the shower, closing the curtain behind them before pressing chan up against the wall. he kisses chan desperately, running his fingers through his hair and tugging on the curls as whimpers slip past his lips. 

“you’re so eager to please.” chan whispers, laughing softly. 

hyunjin huffs, pulling away and shaking his head. he drops to his knees in an instant, taking chan’s cock in his hands. he pumps his hand a few times before leaning forward, pressing his lips against the tip. chan groans again, fingers grabbing onto hyunjin’s hair, his grip tight. 

“hyunjin-” he warns, but the younger ignores him, kissing the red tip with a mischievous smile before he’s taking him whole, muffled whimpers escaping. 

chan throws his head back against the wall, eyes fluttering shut and he shudders. when he looks down, his face flushes significantly, and he forces hyunjin’s head down further, earning a few gags. hyunjin relaxes his jaw, flattens his tongue, and lets chan do as he wants, though he bobs his head, wanting to get the other off as well. 

“fuck. . .” 

hyunjin prides himself on giving blowjobs. especially to closeted men or straight jocks who just want to see hyunjin on his knees. he doesn’t quite care, tying his hair back effortlessly and relaxing his jaw. even now, with his hair wet and sticking to the sides of his head, he works hard to please chan, his tongue running down the side of chan’s cock, his fingers gracefully wrapped around the shaft. he knows he looks pretty, his lips parted, drool running down to his chin, tears in his eyes as he lets chan fuck his mouth. he lets the older guide him, tug on his hair and his eyes roll into the back of his head when chan buries his cock down his throat. 

“are you crying, hyunjin?” chan asks, and though his tone is mocking, it makes hyunjin’s heart flutter. 

chan laughs through a moan, his thrusts growing more and more erratic as the seconds pass. he tries to pull hyunjin off before he orgasms, but hyunjin refuses to move away, continuing to bob his head. chan’s groans only grow louder, his thrusts more rough until he’s spilling down hyunjin’s throat. his hips slowly come to a stop, and he pulls hyunjin off, the boy looking up at him through hazy eyes. he licks his lips, swallowing before letting chan pull him up and kiss him. 

“better?” hyunjin whispers, giggling. 

chan rolls his eyes and reaches for the shampoo bottle, washing hyunjin off. hyunjin’s not one to complain, letting chan do as he wishes. he lets him run his hands through his hair, wash his skin, and even kisses him as a ‘thank you’. he leaves chan to wash himself, wrapping a towel around his waist and laying out another for the older. he rinses off both their swimming shorts, squeezing the water out before tossing his into the laundry basket and carrying chan’s out of the bathroom. he hang the shorts on the elastic strand outside his window, letting the sun soak up all the water as he looks for clothes to change into. 

chan walks into his room as hyunjin is pulling his shorts up, another pair laying on the bed along with a pair of boxers. hyunjin dries his hair off with the towel, draping the fabric over his chair before tying his hair back and out of his face. he watches chan dress himself, sitting down on his bed and lying back against the mattress. he groans when he feels weight on his chest, looking up at his dog and running his hands through the fur. 

“hi kkami.” he hums, turning to face chan as the other lies down beside him. 

hyunjin makes himself comfortable beside the other, snuggling into his side with kkami curled up in between them. chan doesn’t say much, just drapes his arm over hyunjin, his eyes closing slowly. 

when hyunjin wakes up, he feels the bed shift, and his eyes flutter open in confusion. it’s dark outside, and the silohuette of another person in his room make him sit up. 

“chan?” 

“hey, sorry. i gotta get home or else mom will freak out. thank you, for the clothes. i’ll return them tomorrow.” he leans over the bed, pressing a gentle kiss to hyunjin’s cheek, his swimming shorts in his hands, before he’s out the door. 

  
  


when hyunjin wakes up the next day, kkami is barking in his face and the sun is burning into his room. he forces himself out of bed, running back and forth to help his mother with the barbecue. he makes a quick trip to the grocery store, enough money in his pocket for 2-liter bottles of soda. he sets them in the fridge to cool for later, helping his mother with the salads and all the assortments of meat to be cooked. 

once she kicks him out of the kitchen, hyunjin runs back to his room, laying out a pair of jeans and a polo shirt, before peeling off his sweat covered clothes and hopping back into the shower. he puts his hair up to avoid getting it wet, and takes a cold shower, washing his face and scrubbing off the sweat. 

when he returns to his room, hyunjin spots chan on the porch, and he smiles, fingers playing with the towel around his waist. he saunters over to the window, taking his time to open it before letting his hair fall to his shoulders. he waits until chan’s eyes are on him before slowly unwrapping the towel, letting it drop to the floor with a giggle. he avoids looking at chan, instead rolling his head back against his shoulders, eyes fluttering shut as he waits for his neck to crack. 

he takes his time pulling his boxers on, along with his jeans. he rolls his hips subtly against the air before grabbing his polo and pulling it on. he finally looks at chan, whose face is flushed and eyebrows furrowed in concentration. he waves flirtatiously at the poor male before walking out of his room, chest fluttering with pride. 

he lounges on the couch until the guests begin to flood in, greeting each one with a smile and a handshake or a hug. he makes sure everyone has a plate and a cup before running out to the grill, checking to see if it was hot enough before placing the skewers on the rack. he hums to himself, focusing on the meat, not wanting to burn the pieces, though he lets out a shriek when he feels someone stand behind him. 

“bang chan!” he shouts, hitting the poor male in the chest before looking him up and down. 

chan is dressed much more casual than hyunjin is, with khaki shorts and a simple white t-shirt. 

“saw you earlier. you really have a thing for people watching you, don’t you?”

“not everyone. just you.” hyunjin rolls his eyes, focusing on the meat. 

chan laughs softly, shrugging as he checks a few of the skewers, pushing the finished meat into their designated bowls when they were done. they grill the meat in silence, chan throwing in a few vegetables, complaining that they were just as good as the meat. 

they set the table together when everything is finished, accepting the praise from the adults. hyunjin guides chan to a more isolated area so they can sit together, and chan steals a plateful of meat for the both of them to share. 

“before it all goes missing.”

“good thinking.”

they eat in silence, exchanging glances and occasionally feeding each other when no one’s looking. 

at some point, hyunjin’s mom calls him over, asking him to go back to the store to get more sodas. hyunjin sighs, but he puts his plate down anyway. 

“chan, come with me? i don’t want to walk. can you drive me?”

“yeah sure. where are we going?”

“store. mom wants me to get more sodas. we ran out.” hyunjin huffs, leading chan out the front door after putting his shoes on. 

chan whips out his keys, unlocking his car. he turns the a/c on right away, cleaning up whatever was on the floor quickly before hyunjin gets in. 

“sorry, it’s a little messy. i was going to clean it tomorrow.” he flushes a bit, and hyunjin laughs softly when he sits down. 

he buckles himself in, and chan drives off, following hyunjin’s directions. chan parks suspiciously far from the store, towards the back of the parking lot, and follows hyunjin inside. 

“what kind of sodas are we getting?” 

“mmmm. . . an assortment.”

hyunjin stops once he finds the soda aisle, looking around before turning to face chan, pulling him into a quick kiss before giggling. chan stares at him before kissing him back, though they quickly pull away at the sound of voices. once hyunjin picks out which sodas to buy, chan carries the bottles for him, and even offers to pay, which hyunjin fights him on, and ends up winning. he carries the bags while hyunjin practically skips to the car, and puts the bags in the back, joining hyunjin in the front.

“ready?”

“mhm.”

hyunjin waits for chan to turn the car on, but instead, he’s met with a hand on his thigh. he looks down, flushing, before looking at chan. 

“channie. . .”

“hmm?”

hyunjin stares at him for a few moments before crawling into chan’s lap. he makes himself comfortable, giggling as he wraps his arms loosely around chan’s neck, leaning in and pressing his lips against the other’s. chan’s hands settle on his hips almost immediately, smiling against his lips as he kisses him back. hyunjin is impatient, tugging on chan’s shirt and pulling it over his head with a huff. he lets chan take his shirt off, shuddering a bit from the cool air hitting his skin. hyunjin dives down, pressing his lips against chan’s jaw, and he doesn’t have it in him to care about visible marks. he sucks and nips at the pale skin until it bruises, earning delicious groans from the older. he slowly rolls his hips down, grinding against chan, moaning overdramatically. 

“oh calm down.” 

chan grabs him by the hair, pulling his head back, his other hand reaching up, swiping his thumb across hyunjin’s bottom lip. he scoffs, pushing hyunjin forward so their lips crash, and hyunjin whimpers each time chan bites on his lip and tugs. his hands trail down, fingers running over the light happy trail before he finds himself busy with the button and zipper of chan’s khakis. 

“so impatient.”

“i’m desperate. want you in me.” 

chan laughs and sits back in the seat, letting hyunjin do as he wishes. hyunjin furrows his brows as he finally gets the zipper down, then works on getting his jeans off. it’s a struggle with the position he’s in, but he gets them down to his ankles, along with this boxers. he reaches into chan’s briefs, pulling his cock out and pumping it a few times until it was resting against chan’s abdomen. 

“fuck. . .” chan hisses at the cool air, hands grabbing hold of hyunjin’s hips once more, lifting him up. 

“channie. . . channie. . .” hyunjin shakes his head quickly, sitting on chan’s thighs and leaning forward. 

“what?”

hyunjin wraps his arms around chan’s shoulders, burying his face in the male’s neck. he takes one of chan’s hands and places it by his ass. chan laughs again once he finally understands, and he kisses the side of hyunjin’s head as he pushes a finger into him. hyunjin arches his back and whimpers, rocking back against the finger. 

“i’m sorry, it must hurt.” chan whispers, frowning a bit. 

“i can handle it. . . feels good. . .” hyunjin looks up at him briefly, relishing in the pain. 

he continues to rock his hips against the finger, urging chan to push a second one in. it takes a bit of convincing, but eventually, he pushes a second finger in, scissoring and curling his fingers. hyunjin gasps and moans, staring up at chan, one of his hands reaching up and cupping his face. he cries out when chan’s fingers brush up against his prostate, nails digging into chan’s shoulder. 

“channie. . . channie, please. i’m gonna come. please. . .”

“shhh. . .”

“channie. . . fill me up, please. please, please. wanna be filled, please.” 

he whimpers when chan pulls his fingers out, breath hitching in the back of his throat when chan lifts him up by his hips. he sits hyunjin down on his cock, the glide surprisingly smooth and hyunjin’s eyes roll into the back of his head when he bottoms out. 

“oh god. . . channie. . . oh-”

chan bucks his hips up, and hyunjin’s fingers tangle in his hair, tugging. he cries out chan’s name, lifting his own hips up before dropping himself back down. chan stops his movements, leaning back into the seat again, and watches as hyunjin fucks himself on his cock. hyunjin grips onto chan’s shoulders as he bounces, rolling his hips each time he bottoms out, angling himself so the tip of chan’s length hits his prostate each time. 

“fuck, you look really pretty right now.” chan whispers, bucking his hips up each time hyunjin’s come down, pulling loud moans from the younger. 

hyunjin nods silently, closing his eyes and focuses on his movements. despite the raw feeling of chan’s length inside of him, the glide is smooth and hyunjin feels so  _ full. _

“full. . . feels good. . . channie, you’re so thick. . .” he whines, gasping and arching his back. 

“you’re tight, hyunjin. have you ever done this before?”

“mhm. . . have to hide it though. forbidden. . . it’s always the jocks who ask. ‘m just that pretty.” he says confidently. 

chan’s grip tightens and he lifts hyunjin up, dropping him down, and forces him to move the way he wants. hyunjin practically melts in his hold, dropping his head onto chan’s shoulder, and lets the older guide him, fuck up into him, and control the movement of his hips. slowly, heat begins to build up in his abdomen, and hyunjin whimpers loudly, his breathing heavy. 

“channie. . . close. i’m close, please. . .” 

chan nods, kissing the side of his head as the pace of his hips increases and he fucks up into hyunjin ruthlessly, a bruising grip on his hips. he fucks him through his orgasm, covering hyunjin’s mouth with his hand to avoid getting caught. 

“so loud.”

hyunjin continues to slowly rock his hips, riding out his orgasm until he finally settles, hips stilling. he tries to catch his breath, only to cry out as chan fucks into him again, rough and hard until hyunjin feels him spill inside. hyunjin whimpers, gasping and arching his back again, whining when chan reaches over the console and opens the compartment, pulling out a small pack of tissues. 

“sorry, this is all i have.”

“it’s okay.” 

hyunjin giggles when chan lifts him up gently, shivering when the older cleans the both of them up. chan helps hyunjin back into his jeans, and lets chan put his shirt on for him. he climbs over the console, settling back into the passenger’s seat, and buckles himself up, watching as chan pulls his shirt over his head. 

“wow. . .”

hyunjin stares at him, running his fingers through his messy hair. 

“mom is going to be so mad we’re late.”


End file.
